Cold as You
by LiveLaughLoveandProsper
Summary: Kick story.Jack and Kim get together and Brody wants revenge after Kim catches him cheating and dumps him in front of the whole school for Jack. First chapter a song-fic.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first real story. The first chapter is a song-fic. I came up with this in the pool. I do not own Kickin It or Cold as You by Taylor Swift. If everything works out this should be about 7-8 chapters long. Enjoy.**

Kim's P.O.V-

I am so excited. I haven't seen Brody in two day. I know it's not long but when you're in love it seems like forever. Just as I turn the corner to go to first period I see Brody and Donna freaking Tobin making out. I run. I run away from more heartbreak and to the pond Jack and I found together last year. I honestly started to date Brody to get my mind off of Jack but as the days went by I kinda started to like him. Not as much as I love Jack though. Now I have no one. When I was little my dad left and my mom is always on business trips so most of the time it is just me. The only friends I have are the gang, Julie, Grace, and Kelsey. Am I really that pitiful? I just cry. Kim Crawford doesn't cry. I am weak. Kim Crawford is weak.

Jack's P.O.V-

I saw Brody making out and that caused my blood to boil. Nobody plays my Kimmy. Yes I Jack Brewer have a crush on Kim. I haven't seen her all day so as soon as school gets out I run to the pond we found last year. My heart breaks. There she is crying. Brody is going to pay. Nobody and I mean nobody makes Kim cry and gets away with it. I walk over to her.

"Hey"

"Oh hi Jack umm I know this is out of the blue but I want you to know that I love you. I have since the first time I saw you and I know you probably don't feel the same way but I only used Brody as a distrac…..

I cut her off with a kiss. She is so beautiful.

"I love you too"

"Really"

"Yep"

Kim's P.O.V-

HE LOVES MY TOO. OMG I AM SO SO SO HAPPY. Now I just have to break up with Brody. I know. I'll sing the song I just wrote with Jack, bring him on stage, dump him and confess my love for Jack.

"Hey Jack will you sing backup and play guitar with me tomorrow. I plan on bringing Brody on stage and dumping him and then…"

"Yes I will if you will be my girlfriend"

"Of course I will. Anyway let's not tell anyone till tomorrow because after I break up with Brody I want to tell the whole school."

"Okay"

The next day at the dance Kim's P.O.V- **(okay not like a prom but like a little dance with regular cloths and stuff.)**

"And the next act is Kim Crawford and Jack Brewer." Said the announcer. "Hi I am Kim and this is Jack and we will be performing Cold as You by Taylor Swift.

You have a way of coming easily to me  
And when you take, you take the very best of me  
So I start a fight cause I need to feel something  
And you do what you want cause I'm not what you wanted

[Chorus:]

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

You put up walls and paint them all a shade of gray  
And I stood there loving you and wished them all away  
And you come away with a great little story  
Of a mess of a dreamer with the nerve to adore you

[Chorus]  
Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
So Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you

I bring Brody up on the stage so I can sing this next part to his face.

You never did give a damn thing honey but I cried, cried for you  
And I know you wouldn't have told nobody if I died, died for you, died for you

Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Oh Every smile you fake is so condescending  
Counting all the scars you made

Now that I'm sittin here thinkin it all though  
I've never been anywhere as cold as you

"Brody were over. I saw you with Donna, But that's okay because I love Jack. Yep that's right, Jack and I are dating"

"Fine with me slut."

Wow I'm glad that's over. Jack walks me home and everything is perfect. Or so we think.

Brody's P.O.V-

I will get my revenge on them.

**A/N – I hope ya'll liked it. I will try to update tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- Okay so I have decided to be nice and post another chapter today. I don't own Kickin it. **

_**Previously-**_ _**Brody's P.O.V-**_

_** I will get my revenge on them. **_

Kim's P.O.V-

I wake up to a message from Jack saying that he will be here in 10 minutes. Crap I have to get ready. I get saying another text saying to wear no make-up. Okay so that gives me 9 minutes. I put on dark blue jeans and one of Jacks t-shirts. I slip on my black converse, brush my hair and teeth and head downstairs. I grab a banana and wait for Jack. Three minutes late I hear the door bell and it was Jack.

"Good morning my lady"

"wow quite the charmer I see"

"Only the best for you"

We kiss and head off to school laughing and joking like always. About half way there the Black Dragons show up.

Frank-"Look we found the Wasabi dorks"

Jack-"What do you want"

"Well we came for Kim but I guess we will just take you both" said a new familiar voice. Brody. We start to fight but then I see Frank has a pan or something and before I can say anything he hits Jack in the head with it. He blackouts. I run over to him and that's when I am grabbed, gagged, and blindfolded along with Jack . We are thrown in too the back of a car and driven far away from civilization. That's when I lose it.

Jack's P.O.V-

I wake up to sobs. Kim's sobs. I am able to break out of the rope tying my hands together and take off the blindfold. Were in some kind of closet. A closet in the Black Dragons. I crawl over to Kim and just hug her. Soon the doors burst open and say time for you punishment and for Jack you get to watch. Kim is taken and soaked in water and I soon know what they are going to do. Electrocute her. I'm tied o a chair and gagged. Forced to watch the love of my life be tortured. After about 4 Shocks they take us back to the closet. I check Kim's pulse and there isn't one. I Start CPR. After about ten minutes I know she is dead. I have lost her. I put her head in my lap and cry. I am broken. Soon I here coughing coming from Kim. I am elated. I just hold her until she wakes up.

"why were you crying"

"you were dead. They killed you. I tried to save you but I didn't work. I thought you were dead. I couldn't live my life without you. I love you Kimberly Anne Crawford. I love you"


End file.
